escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabbie Hanna
Gabbie Hanna '''was the character of The Vaudevillian. She was invited to the party by an evil sorceress. She was killed by a Promethean after she failed the challenge against Alex Wassabi and had her heart ripped out of her chest. Role '''Episode 1 - The Masquerade Part I Gabbie is one of the people to receive an invitation to Joey Graceffa's party at a beautiful estate which was trapped in time and the only way to travel there was to take on a persona from the Victorian Era accordingly so the carriage can take you across time and travel to the house. Episode 2 - The Masquerade Part II ''' In this episode, Gabbie was not chosen to be voted off to race the Golden Goblet. In one of the challenges, she also helped in finding the little baby scrolls that were the King's Last Game of Pools. '''Episode 3 - Tangled Web 3 Days Ago A man by the name of Randal is being seduced by Kira and Haruko he then asks when he can see the gem they say he can see it later and that a guest would be joining them soon (unbeknownst to Randal it would be Jorogumo) they then tie him down he wakes hours later as Jorogumo crawls onto him and begins to devour him. Gabbie is one of two females to partake in this challenge, the other being Tana. After beating the challenge, she has the choice of saving Jesse or Destorm. She chooses to save Destorm. They begin to form an alliance with each other. Episode 4 - A Nation Divided ''' ''During the Civil War '' There are 2 warriors fighting the enemy as they hear someone screaming in pain suddenly the enemy appears out of nowhere and is holding a decapitated man's head then the second warriors is worried so he tells the first warrior they need to get out of there however the first warrior sticks his ground. He then shots at one of them leaving a hole in their stomach however it instantly heals. Then the warrior fights another one when a hooded figure comes out holding a energy arrow asking how long he would resist them to which he replies forever shooting 2 of his guns north and south. Gabbie is picked by Destorm to be on the side of the Confederates. While she is on the losing team for Capture the Flag, she is not selected for elimination. Instead Destorm and Alex go against each other. Alex finds the gem and Destorm is sent to the firing squad, much to Gabbie's disappointment. 'Episode 5 - The Gingerbread Woman ' Gabbie is part of the group that goes to find Pepito along with Tana and Alex. 'Episode 6 - Endless Winter Night ' '''In Another Realm The Ice Witch is seen freezing a statue possibly a man until suddenly Torhil to the Undying walked into her lair screaming "Evil one you've frozen our land and slaughtered our people. Prepare for death!" expressionless she then freezes Torhil to the Undying. Gabbie is not selected for the Path of Betrayal. However she is, unknowingly, one of the four contestants up for elimination, the other three being Tyler, Alex, and Tana. Tana is selected for betrayal and is slashed in the stomach. Much to Gabbie's terror. 'Episode 7 - Automaton Love Story ' 'One Week Ago ' Cedric is seen putting his robotic heart in his Automaton Bride she suddenly comes to life and begins to dance with her creator until they kiss and he gives her a ring and she telling him she loves him just as he is about to say he loves her too. She malfunctions and Jetpack Girl asks what happened Cedric then claims someone sabotaged him and telling her she is no longer needed. He then begins to cry on his bride's shoulder. Gabbie along with the others begin to talk about Tana Mongeau's death and how they didn't get the Ice Gem they then discuss about the Magic Crystal they received from Sireen they then begin to talk about how they didn't play by The Sorceress (Character)'s rules resulting in Liza Koshy's death and then they play by the rules and they don't get a gem. Suddenly a loud blaring noise goes off and a voice starts talking to them saying the estate's defense system has been activated and the library door opens then then enter the library and they see a giant machine and they notice it has 10 minutes on a clock. They then begin to look around the room for clues Gabbie finds the missing gear and they put it in rotate twice and out pops a note "The fuel cell must be secured correctly, or the machine will not run. Once in place, close the panel and pull the lever on the right." They then put Sireen's Magic Crystal in the machine and pull the lever and a movie plays it has Cedric explaining that his bride's robotic heart broke under the constant strain and that they would need a human heart for his bride to come to life. Then the movie begins to end and on the screen for a second was one number "17" they then figure out the lock which was 7,2,2,9 then a container pops out with blueprints for the Automaton Bride suddenly the voice returns saying there has been a critical breach of security and that the doors have been locked and the machine will self destruct in 10 minutes unless the override protocol is engaged they then manage to override the machine and the clock stops suddenly Cedric walks into the library telling them they destroyed his life's work and he then begins to spray a gas suddenly Jetpack Girl runs in and shoots him freezing him she tells them that he is only going to be like that for a couple of minutes and they need to run she then explains to the group who she is and why Cedric tried to attack them she then told them to watch out because he enabled the home defense system suddenly Tyler Oakley steps on a land mine she then tells them they have to hit 20 targets around the room or Tyler's leg will be blown off they then shoot all the targets with guns and Tyler Oakley can now walk freely suddenly Cedric runs into the room suddenly Allison gets in front of the group and is caught in a net and the group run off. They then have to find 5 parts after they find the 4th item Allison runs into the room and is hurt she then tells them to hurry because Cedric is getting his Promethean Men ready. They then find all 5 parts and have to put them in the elevator to the Red Hallway so the machine can build some parts for them to use and it builds a robotic hand and heart then the Promethean Men come out Jetpack Girl screams at them to run they put the arm on the bride and heart then a chest opens and a note says "You would never listen to me even though I was your partner. The thing you must add to your automaton to bring her to life is a real, beating human heart, freshly pulled from a living person." Then the two Promethean Men come in with Jetpack Girl. The group then screams for them to let her go then Cedric walks in explaining one person must die so that his bride can live or every single one of them will be killed. Once again, they vote and the two people who are chosen are Alex Wassabi and Gabbie. They go outside and must bring a steam machine to life and every time their opponent finishes one part of their puzzle a Promethean Men steps closer. Gabbie begins to finish the first two puzzles extremely fast and she starts to get a little annoyed after realising that Alex Wassabi is practically copying her then he finishes the third puzzle and she asks him for help he tells her did you plug three plugs in one next to the pump she catches on and they finally need to build an image he finishes first and Gabbie's heart drops (pun intended). She then pleads with Alex to give her one more minute just to finish the puzzle. To her despair, he pulls the lever and the Promethean Men starts walking towards Gabbie. She begins to scream and pleads as she is taken to the floor. Suddenly the Promethean Men take a knife and stab it near her heart, then he shoves his hand through her chest and pulls out her heart, killing her almost instantly. Her heart was then used to re-animate Cedric's Automaton Bride. Trivia * Fans of the show tend to consider her death to be the most brutal out of all of the deaths thus far. Category:Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Escape the Night Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Seventh Victims Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Sixth Victims Category:Trapped in the Carnival Masters Cyrstal